


You Are Mine For Eternity

by sheisbrighter (toaquiprashippar)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Had To, Jealous, Jealous Oliver, Jealousy, Love, She said the wrong name, Sorry Not Sorry, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/sheisbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, they both just sought approval and desire for what was about to happen, something that had been built for over three years and they knew would change everything for them. They wanted the change."</p><p>How a bottle of vodka, a wrong name and some serious jealousy changed everything for Oliver and Felicity.</p><p>Feelings, fun, fluff and smut for your Olicity life! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazmoaked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazmoaked/gifts).



> I couldn't post this without mentioned my "beta" perfection bazmoaked that helped me correct my mistakes such as a ghost t-shirt *inside jokes, wink wink* hahahaha 
> 
> I had to write this, this has been on my mind ever since I saw Amell insinuate that Oliver screamed the wrong name to Isabel Rochev, combining with my jealousy and dislike for Raylicity, I just had to. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! I know I kind of "dropped" my other fanfic 'LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO', but I'm back on the writing and you can expect multiple updates sometime in the VERY NEAR future. 
> 
> I don't think life has ever been this beautiful for Olicity, has it? Not in my WILDEST DREAMS, puns intended (trash trash trash), I had ever imagined the perfection we're getting in the show. I love this season, it's already my favorite and I believe if it continues like that, we will be the ones in that grave by the end of the season WHEN HE PROPOSES. *calm down, breathe...* Okay, I hope you guys like it! Leave comments below and kudos are ALWAYS welcomed! And happy Olicity life for all of you babes <3
> 
> ps: sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, br girl here. Let me know anything, always learning :)

It was over one in the morning but it could be two in the afternoon for Oliver, who was laying down on the foundry's floor, next to Felicity's desk. He lost her, he lost her to Ray FUCKING Palmer, and he was the only one to blame. He pushed her away in every way until she couldn't handle it anymore and she went away. 

When he was in Nanda Parbat, locked up at Ras dungeon with John he realized it wasn't just about Thea: it was about everything. It was about Ras breaking him, it was about him not being able to be both Arrow and Oliver, to let Felicity go because he wasn't the man she deserved, it was about him putting John and his family in danger and it was about all the ones he loved. He decided he had enough, and he would go back to Felicity, if she accepted him, he would let himself be hers and he would fight Ras, he would fight all his battles, next to her, as both Oliver and Arrow, with his perfect babbling blonde beside him.

And then the unthinkable happened: Ras offered him his reign, his holy mission, and he knew to deny it could mean war, and war meant putting innocent lives in danger. Lives such as Felicity's, but before he could even think too much about it, he came back to Starling City, and she was nowhere to be seen, and later he would find out why she wasn't in her townhouse for the past two days: she was at Ray's, she was dating Ray Palmer. 

He had been stabbed, tortured, he even had a blade through his chest and nothing hurted like hearing Felicity talk about her dinner date with Palmer when he visited her at Palmer Tech. She was leaning against his arm and had her sassy smile while she was teasing Palmer, like she used to tease him. He coughed so he could be heard and he felt so small being there, in the building he lost because he was stupid enough to give it to the wrong person when he should have signed it off to the same girl he would lose to the same guy now owned this very building. He could lose a thousand Queen Consolidated, money meant nothing, but to lose Felicity and her wandering eyes and distracted heart eyes while she thought he didn't see, that, he could never accept losing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Now it was almost two in the morning and he was lost in his bottle, no one to "prochnost" with him and somehow his drunk mind decided he had to see her, and he had to see her NOW. He left Verdant and decided against his own bike, he wanted to get there alive, he got a cab and stood before her doorstep, looking at it for a while, scared to call for her and find Ray Palmer there, or worst, not find her there, because she was with him. But he decided waiting was no longer an option and whatever came his way, he deserved it, and knocked her door, more afraid than Slade or Malcolm could ever made him before. A minute later he saw her turning on the lights and he could feel her peeking in the eye hole. When she opened the door she was in tiny shorts and a sweater from MIT. 

"Oliver?" She looked at him surprise all over her face, she wasn't sleepy as he imagined she would be, or, I don't know, excited - thank God for that - as he feared she might have been.

"Hey" His drunk mind was not allowing him to form words and he just stared at her, it was cold outside, he could feel the alcoohol effect slowing down.

"Hey? You show up at my door at two in the morning and you just stand there and 'hey' me?" She crossed her arms in front of her breasts, somehow making her volume a big bigger, she seemed mad and all he could think about was her boobs, all he could think was 'I'm a sick son of a bitch who has no right being here'. 

"Why are you so awake at this time?" He asked and her eyes grew bigger, almost...shocked?

"Oliver Jonas Queen, are you spying on me? Is it training for League Of Assassins? What are you doing here?" She was mad...he could see that now.

"I...I wanted to see you" He looks at her, almost embarrassed and her rage slows down, she looks at him and seems to realize something is off. 

"Oliver, what's that smell? Are you drunk?" She wants to touch his face, his hand, him, anywhere, but she doesn't, she knows better.

"Can I come in? It's cold in here" He asks and she realizes he's still outside her door, kind of drunk and looking as hot as ever, as she was in her ugliest clothes.

"Come in" He passed her as she closed the door. He admire her living room for a while, he loved her small house, it was so very her, vibrant, small, cozy and beautiful. 

"What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?" She asks him and he looks at her, he can't lie.

"I couldn't sleep. I...I was having nightmares and then when I woke up I was alone and you were probably with HIM but I had to see you. I drank a little - she rolls her eyes at that, a little? - trying to convince myself not to come, but I had to come."

He was looking all around him and she sighed.

"Ray is not here, Oliver, if that's what you're looking for" She was soft at her speech, but soon her anger came back to her.

"I'm sorry...I know I have no right over you. I have no right in coming here...". He was really nervous to tell her all he had to say, but he didn't go very far, she simply poked his chest and he looked at her, confused.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN COMING TO MY PLACE...TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS...YOUR NIGHTMARES...JUST SO AFTER I MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER YOU GO AND LEAVE ME AGAIN, OLIVER. YOU DO NOT HAVE THAT RIGHT." She looked like a mad person, and kept poking his chest and he just grabbed her hand and realized something was off with her.

"Felicity? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. Or mistreat you or anything" He felt like shit, but somehow he knew it wasn't about his visit.

He looked around and saw two bars of chocolat, one white and one dark chocolat, halfway eaten and a pint of mint chip and a half-full bottle of red wine. 

"Felicity, are you okay?" His drunkess was wearing off and he left his feelings aside, ready to be whatever she needed him to be. 

"No, I'm not" She pretty much blurted.

"What happened?" He approach her to hold her hand and she took a step back, he felt awful and she just looked to her feet.

"Ray broke up with me" She still gazed her feet and he couldn't help but duel with the emotions inside him, happiness to have her free, sadness to see her that sad and affect about it. 

"I'm sorry to hear it" He tried hard to keep the smile off his face.

"Are you? Really?" She looks at him in a daring way.

"Not really, not for me. I'm sorry to see you upset" He admits, she just sighs. 

"I really wish you would stop being nice, I wanna be mad at you” She gazes her wall now.

“Why do you want to be mad at me? Did…” He held his cool so he wouldn’t sound too hopeful “Did Ray…Why did he broke up with you?” He looked at her but she wouldn’t look back. Was she…flushing? Her cheeks were red and she bit her lower lip, Oliver really wish she didn’t, everytime she did that his dick got the memo. Every single time.

“I called you” She said in a small voice.

“You what?” He tried to understand but she had been too low.

“I said your name” He still didn’t understand her words but then he looked at her face and the girl couldn’t be more red, she would probably blow up, and that was his cue.

She…Felicity called for Oliver…during sex? With Ray? He didn’t know how to act, was he happy he was the one she was thinking of, raging mad because there was someone else inside her then.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you this, you made it pretty clear we can’t be together and stuff like that doesn’t help, hell, nothing helps but just because I couldn’t have an orgasm with the dude and he practically turned to jello after I kind of screamed your name. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing, don’t know what’s more embarrassing, the fact that It happened or the fact that I’m telling you in the middle of the night while you seem to be a bit drunk in my living room, I am weird…” She was babbling. He could see her fear of rejection, or whatever it was she feared he could to do her, but It didn’t matter that Ray had sex with her, it was for him she called, and when she couldn’t even have a real orgasm with someone else, well, that was it. Fuck it.

She was nervous and babbling but Oliver couldn’t hold it anymore, the vodka seemed long gone and after a few steps, he just grabbed her neck from behind and brought her to him, smashing his lips against hers.

It was clumsy and it was desperate and it wasn’t as romantic or slow as he imagined their first time would be, it was pure passion, desperation and desire.

He licked her lower lip and she gave him entrance, enjoying how his tongue felt against hers, massaging one another. Her entire body was filled with sensations and his dick throbbed in his pants, he had the girl of his dreams in his arms and nothing else mattered.

Their lips caressed and tasted each other and soon enough his hand left her neck and travelled through her spine on his way to her ass, that he grabbed and brought her even closer to him, she was small and warm, her body was awaken and when she got closer she just climbed him, without a second thought, knowing he would catch her, never leaving their lips apart, if not for a brief catch of air. She felt his dick grow harder when she straddled him and her hands found their way to his front, massaging from under the layers of clothes. He groaned and she gasped, she was never this turned on before.

He grabbed her ass even harder and he sat down in her couch with her in his lap, she was straddling him even harder and he was oh so damn hard for her. She took his shirt off, they split their lips to do it but their eyes never left one another. He was looking at her as if she held the moon. And she felt a shot of warm through her center. She felt her lacy pants all damp and she smiled against his lips, already back in touch with hers. His tongue and lips slipped through her lips and travelled through her jaw and found its way to her earlobe, that he kissed and sucked right where her piercing was, it was in her ear, but the wetness in her panties made it seem like it was down there.

“You will scream my name tonight, Felicity” He whispered in a rough voice, clearly almost lost in his arousal “You will scream my name…And I promise you…” He grabbed her hips closer to his, one hand in her hipbone and the other wandering through her stomach until he found the hem of her sweatshirt and got rid of the fabric, finding only a black lacy bra leaving little to imagination.

“…this time you will scream to me” she moaned loudly and she pressed her warm center against his throbbing bulge, Felicity couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

His free hand cupped her right boob, leaving the bra between his touch and her hard nipple, that soon was stuck between his fingertips, and nothing ever felt better to her. He sucked her neck and that would probably leave a mark, like “tomorrow you’ll have to hide it” mark, maybe it was the thought of her being fucked by Palmer, or just his wish to claim her, but she didn’t complained, she just moaned loudly and he smiled to himself, he did that to her.

His right hand fingers played with her nipple and they were kissing like crazy, she was getting that delicious friction they both wanted and he was playing with her breasts, she could come right there. She split their lips for a second, and two pairs of blue eyes found each other.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, they both just sought approval and desire for what was about to happen, something that had been built for over three years and they knew would change everything for them. They wanted the change.

Her body slipping down his, pressed against him, eye to eye, until she was in her feet. She was in a bra and her tiny shorts while he took off the rest of his clothes, keeping only his brief boxers.

What before was rough and desperate had become sensual and almost like a dance they both wanted to do slowly, intensely. Their eyes were blue, but they could as well had been black with all the lust you could see in it, and almost like a predator, he grabbed her by the hip and turned her on her back against his bulge.

She shuddered and his lips met her neck.

“Is this really happening?” She moaned with the feeling of his wet tongue travelling her flesh.

“Yes, it is” He smiled and his hands found the way to her breasts and damn, he knew what he was doing. Felicity was never actually bothered by the fact that Oliver was such a womanizer, until she fell for him. Which pretty much must have happened when she first saw him, it just took a while to acknowledge it. But now, with his hands over her body knowing exactly what to do, how to tease and pleasure her, and they still had a few clothes on, she did something she never imagined she would, she thanked her little stars for the knowledge he had acquired at his Ollie days, sorry, Laurel.

“I dreamt about it quite a lot, you know?” He whispered in her ear and his left hand left her hard nipple and travelled down her body slowly, he was such a tease, until he cupped her front.

“Your body…Pressed against mine” He licked her earlobe and she moaned.

“You’re so wet, Felicity” His fingers touched the damp material and she gasped.

“Well, you were not the only dreamer around here” She said panting.

He needed no more encouragement and he pulled the material to the side, and his fingers slipped through her slit, being welcomed by her wetness.

“Oliver” She moaned and he smiled against the side of her jaw, he teased her, not touching where she wanted, not pressing where she needed, just spreading her juices while his other hands were busy pleasuring her grabbing and massaging her breast.

“Oliver…I need you” She almost begged and it turned him the fuck on.

“What is it, babe?” He bit her neck and she yelped. His fingers still dancing through her slit, it was such a sweet misery. “What is it that you want me do to?” He teased her and she exhaled in complaint.

“Oliver, please…” She felt every cell of her body. She had had sex before, with at least four men, in her 25 years, but not all the sex she ever had combined could possibly give her that feeling, just his fingers were giving her.

“I want you to fuck me, Oliver” She gased “With your fingers, with your mouth, with your dick…I just need you…Now” She would feel embarrassed if she wasn’t so aroused, and damn he was too.

Not a second later, he pushed a finger inside her and she almost jumped at the contact. Her breast were being stimulated, his tongue found her sweet spot behind her ear and after a few plunges, he pushed a second finger, and damn, she could come right there.

“Oh…Oliver…This…OH MY…”His fingers caressed her inner walls while his thumb massaged her clit, she couldn’t help but move her hips but he stopped her, setting her breast free.

“No…You are gonna come because of my fingers…You are gonna come because of me, Felicity” She looked to her side and she met his lustful eyes “Do you understand me?” His fingers left and entered her again, she moaned loudly.

“Yes, Oliver…Oh, I do…I…” Her walls were velvety and he had never felt more pleasure in pleasuring someone. Her body trembled and his fingers found a pace inside her, in and out, in and out, painfully slow, but so delicious with her clit being harassed by his thumb.

It was too much, the pleasure he was giving her, oh, it was so good…His lips left her skin and she turned her head to his, and her arousal just increased so fucking much when their eyes met, his fingers fucking her and her breasts so deliciously taken care of. They could see, that moment was everything.

He kissed her, passionately, and when her walls squeezed his fingers, she came undone; all her juices flowing in a crazy pace, she had never come this hard before. She was gasping against his mouth, having an almost out of body experience when she felt his fingers leaving her.

Before she could complain, he turned her and grabbed her by the waist, only one arm holding her into his body. Her wetness dropping and when he hold her close, he could feel her juices damping his boxers, and it was heaven.

“Felicity…Your room…Where?” He gasped, she was still recovering from her high and she took a deep breathe before answering him, he chuckled.

“Second door, on the left” She realized she had the best view in town, her legs wrapped around his waist and his arm around hers, she starred at his eyes and it doesn’t matter how sexy and arousing this moment was, looking into his eyes, it was love, pure and real love.

They didn’t have to say anything, they both felt it and he walked towards her bed, and he layed her down. She wanted to pleasure him, but he was faster and started to take down her panties.

“Oliver…I want to taste you…I…”She tried to argue but he just got close to her face and kissed her passionately. She could get used to him shutting her up like that.

“We have time, baby” She smiled and he just started kissing her jaw, neck and down her breasts, his fingers caressing the side of her voluptuous body. His tongue played with her nipples, and she gasped and called out his name, but he wanted nothing between them, and she got on her forearms so he could take her bra off.

“You are perfect, Felicity” He smiled at arm, after his first come back from Nanda Parbat he thought he lost all his chances with her and after the second, he was sure, and now, here he was, tasting the girl that inhabited his dreams. She was too good for him, but he was selfish enough to take her, and after tasting her, he couldn’t imagine letting her go. She was his for life. She was his for eternity.

She was completely naked in front of him, physically and emotionally, her naked body spread for him in her bed and her naked soul for him to take in her eyes. When she thought she lost him, when he “died”, she never imagined this moment actually leaving her dreams becoming real. Hell, maybe it wasn’t. Reality or not, she would take it, and she would enjoy it for as long as she was allowed to.

“I love you, Oliver” She whispered and a tear left his eye, she rise up close to him so she could swipe it. “I love you, and I choose you. My heart chose you way before my mind even considered it, but it was always you” She was the one nearly crying now.

“I don’t deserve you, but I don’t think I can walk away from this anymore” His calloused hands caressed her cheek. “And I won’t. I’m more yours than I ever thought I could ever be anyone’s and I’m not letting you go” She smiled, her heart filled with so much love.

“I love you, Felicity. You have changed my entire life” His hands now on the beck of her neck, pulling her to him “And you are mine for life” And their lips touched, like a signature closes a deal, a stamp validates a document, their kissed sealed their unspoken promise, and there was no turning back.

Their lips never saw the distance, but neither did their bodies, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to pleasure her all night long, but this was stronger than any other wish: he had to have her and she had to be his right now. She was already gloriously naked and he felt her hands pulling his boxers down and grabbing his damn erect member in her hands and he was much bigger than she even imagined.

Their kiss got sloppy and wet and messy and he felt his whole body trumbling with her touches, her thumb spreading his precum around his member and her tiny, delicate hands taking her dampness to lubrificate his dick. He couldn’t take her ministrations any longer and the growled. He actually growled and fuck that made her even more horny.

He layed her down, and they took a deep breath with the quick separation of their lips and he sighted his girl, laying on bed, with her blonde curls all around her bed and her flustered chest, her breasts up and down with her panting, her legs spread open for his and her wetness dripping for him. And just like that, he grabbed his very well lubrificated member and lined it up with her entrance. He held his sanity together when she bit her lip feeling his tip entering her and just like that he pushed in and he was home.

Her warm walls welcomed him and even though his fingers had been there, the feeling of his throbbing member inside her, so big, so hard, pulsing, made her gasp. He was giving her time to adjust to his size, she was so tight.

“Oliver…Babe, move” She almost cried and he started moving, he was so fucking turned on right now but he didn’t wanna hurt her.

“Faster, Oliver. Go faster” She caressed his neck and took his mouth back to hers, starting a passionate kiss while his hands travelled through her body, her breasts seemed to be his favorite toy, there were not big, but they were hers, they fit perfectly at his hands, like it was made to be there, and that, like every other single thing about her, made him horny.

“You’re so tight, Felicity” He gasped and she was now moaning loudly, his pace getting quicker and her breathing heavier. She kept moaning his name in the kiss, biting his lower lip and when he reached that spot so deep inside her, she screamed.

“OH, OLIVER” He took it all out and pushed himself back in, over and over, always reaching her deep spot, her walls trembling surrounding him.

His mouth left hers and travelled down her jaw, and then neck, nibbling, sucking, kissing her soft skin all the way to her breasts, where his kisses became wet and his tongue tasted her already sweaty skin. Their hips meeting, his hand grabbed her ass and she whimped.

He was big and hard and she was gasping and screaming and although he loved her talking personality, that was the best silence he ever found with her. They kissed but eventually all she could was scream and feeling himself close to his release he had to take her there with him. His thumb found her clit and he pressed on it in a delicious way that in no more than two thrusts took her to cloud nine and they both reached their peak.

“OH MY…OLIVER…OHHHHHH” Felicity have had her share of sex and even some orgasms, but nothing like that. Nothing like that man. Her man. She was coming more than she had her whole life and so was he. They both held each other for dear life while their felt the pleasure going through their every cell and nothing less than fireworks behind their eyes.

A few minutes later, they were coming down from their incredible high but he stayed inside her, half soft, but she didn’t want him out just yet. He grabbed her waist and took her up in the bed to the pillows and held her to him, while his fingers enjoyed the feeling of her soft stomach and sides.

“If I had known tonight would end up like this, I’d eaten less chocolat” She thought out loud, he laughed and she eyed him curious.

“We just had the most mindblowing sex ever and you’re worried about the chocolat you had? I’m pretty sure you just burned half the calories…Want to burn off the rest?” He looked at her mischiviously. She laughed.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll burn my week’s calories tonight” His eyes darkened by her comment and she gave him her best devilish smile.

“I love you” She knew it, but it still took her by surprise.

“And I love you” She answered him sinceriously.

“I never thought I’d have this night, Felicity. I never thought I’d either deserved or could have you” He stated, him voice so low she could only hear the tiny bit of sadness in it.

“Oh, Oliver. Don’t be silly” Her finger touched his lower lip “You’ve had at ‘hi’! It just took us forever to work on our stubborn minds…” She smiled warmly “But now that I have you, I won’t ever let you go” She had tiny hands but her hold on his had the strength and power enough show how serious she was.

“I’m not going anywhere… If you’re not there” He was on his side, still inside her, so he came out but held her close, kissing her face inch by inch, slowly and seductively.

“I’m yours, Felicity. Only death can take me away from you. Maybe not even that. I’m yours like you’re mine, for eternity. There’s no going back” Her eyes were blurry in tears. Tears of love, hope and faith. He just held her close and kissed her slowly but surely until their need for breaths became a real problem. She giggled at his silent complain of separating their lips.

“So…I guess you ate a lot this week?” He asked her and she looked at him, curious.

“What do you mean?” She smiled.

“I believe we have a whole week of calories of yours to burn, m’am…” His hands were already traveling through her stomach and her body shivered.

“Oh, you have no idea, I ate like an elephant” She smiled and got up just to sit on him while kissing his neck and chest

“Oh, this time…I’m on top” She said that and then licked his nipple.

“Felicity” He moaned her name and she loved her name in his voice even more.

“Yes…?” She nipped his nipple while her nails played with his thigs

“I ate a lot too” She was kissing his abs but she couldn’t help but laugh out loud and he both shivered and laughed too. This girl was sexy, cute and smart as hell, she was way more than him or past him would ever be worthy of, but for some crazy reason she wanted him and he would be damned before he would let her go.

The night became day and mysteriously Felicity had to call in sick and Oliver told Dig to spend the day with his family, he had a cold. They were not seen for almost two days, loads of delivered food could be found around the house but the bed was the main attraction…And it wouldn’t be long before Oliver could call her bed, his. That’s the thing about this life and happiness, everything is so fast and dangeours that whenever you have a chance at happiness, you take it no questions asked. He never questioned again, but she kept on showing him the best side of himself and how worthy he could be of the amazing life they built together in all the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...you guys liked it? I never write smut cause I get a bit shy but this one came straight from the heart (and naughty - not so naughty, come on - brain).
> 
> If you enjoyed it, kudos are loved here! If you didn't, comments are welcomed for compliments and critics! All my loving for all of you and keep tuned for more... :)
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,
> 
> Mim.


End file.
